


Talk Irish to Me

by artistic-writer (Itrustyoutokillme)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: CS AU, Cunnilingus, F/M, Sex, Smut, emma!dominant, killian talking Irish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itrustyoutokillme/pseuds/artistic-writer
Summary: Modern AU.  Emma has often wondered why Killian and his entire family have Irish names, despite his sultry British accent.  As it turns out, Killian not only has an Irish heritage that he is extremely proud of, but he also speaks the ancient Gaelic tongue rather well.





	Talk Irish to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Modern Au one-shot smut fest. Prepare your panties ;) Written for @hollyeleigh / @hollyethecurious.

“Killian?” Emma whispered from the doorway of their bedroom, the dim light of the hallway spilling through her legs, across her bare feet, and casting her faint shadow across the floor in front of her.

Emma got no reply, only the soft sigh of her sleeping boyfriend as he stayed deep in his slumber. Since she had left the bed, Killian had stretched into her space and across the entire bed. As usual, his was sleeping naked, the covers barely hiding his modesty. Emma smiled to herself, folding her arms over her chest and leaning against the painted surface of the door jamb.

She loved watching Killian sleep. It was one of her more enjoyable hobbies, simply because of the beauty of him. She loved the way he slept, his handsome, chiseled features softening into a boyish visage as he rested against the pillows. The way he fidgeted under the sheets with a little scrunch of his nose and a gentle frown on his face as the soft, white cotton slipped below his waistline, exposing the soft trail of dark hair that lead to the most glorious of treasures.

Emma often thought about waking him up, or at least covering him back over, but why bother? When the naked human form was so perfect, why should it be hidden away?

Now, however, was not the time to get distracted by Killian and his nakedness. Now was not the time to feel the flutter in your heart because he had rolled over onto his front, the muscles in his back rippling under the exertion and his already mussed hair becoming even more inevitable for your fingers. Now was not the time to notice that he was clutching your pillow to his face, scruff lightly catching on the material as he inhaled your scent.

No. Now was the time to wake him up and go and find a Christmas tree.

“Killian?” Emma sang his name a little louder, her voice sweet and smooth as she glided barefoot across the room.

“Hmmm?” Killian murmured into her pillow, pulling it harder to his body as if it was her.

Emma reached the end of their bed and rested her hand on his cotton covered foot, softly drawing circles over the inside of his ankle with her thumb. He stirred a little, pulling his foot from her grasp and sliding it away from her under the covers. Killian sighed, his whole body relaxing back into sleep with a small snore like grunt.

Emma rolled her eyes and a smirk crept across her lips. Despite the fact that he had been in the Navy, had sailed all over the world, had taken a job as a harbour master in their sleepy little coastal town, on his days off, Killian enjoyed nothing more than sleeping in. If she didn't know any better, Emma would have bet money on him being dead.

“Hey…” Emma purred, lifting her knee onto the end of the bed. She planted her hands on either side of Killian’s body, her fingers disappearing into the softness of the comforter, and crawled up over his sleeping form. “Kiiiilliiiiiiaaaan,” Emma whispered again, her lips brushing the back of his ear.

Killian groaned a little, clearly fighting with sleep as his eyes twitched and rolled under his eyelids. He inhaled hard and felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, the familiar tingle as his skin tightened all over his body making his lips twitch into a sideways smile. “Yes, my love?” he mumbled, his voice gritty from sleep.

Emma swayed over his back, the fabric of his shirt that she was wearing brushing the bare skin and bulge of his shoulder muscles. “Good morning,” Emma purred, nuzzling her nose behind his ear a little more and smiling into the nook there.

Killian felt the stir of arousal in his groin and even though he had yet to open his eyes, he knew exactly what Emma was up to. She wanted something, what he wasn’t sure yet, but the time in their relationship had taught him many things about Emma Swan. She had many tells and when she wanted something, she knew how to get it.

“Good morning to you too,” Killian rasped, turning his head a little to look at her behind him. Emma’s hair was still ruffled from her sleep and the shirt she as wearing was way too big for her, her shoulder poking out of the crew style neckline where it had slipped down.

“Do you remember what day it is?” Emma asked sweetly, smoothing her hand over Killian’s back, tracing the contours of his muscles with her fingertips. He let out a moan when she followed her fingers with her lips and planted delicate, featherlite kisses across his broad shoulders.

Killian frowned, trying desperately to remember an anniversary he might have forgotten, although, with the way Emma was assaulting his skin with her wicked mouth, all he could think about was how he would much prefer her particular type of torture lower down his body.

“I must admit,” Killian shivered when Emma kissed the middle of his back, the nerve endings around his spine screaming out for the feel of her lips. “I am struggling to remember anything at this precise moment.”

“Oh?” Emma teased, shuffling back down his body a little, tracing the planes if his back with her hands. “Am I distracting?”

Killian chuckled lightly, stretching out under her when she shifted position and rolling over until he was on his back. His hardening erection bobbed against his stomach under the covers and he quirked his eyebrow at her when she smirked playfully. “What do you think?”

Emma hummed contently, the sound in her throat a sultry purr that made his skin prickle once more. She kneaded the skin on his thighs, sucking in a breath through her teeth as she moved to straddle his lap. Killian matched the sound she made, watching her face light up with excitement as the green of her eyes darkened with arousal. Another one of her tells.

“I think…” Emma said slowly, her voice like warm honey as she dragged a single finger through the soft, dark hair that littered his chest. She teased the area around his nipples with her thumb and Killian clenched his jaw, his eyes fluttering closed once more. “I think…” She repeated, watching his nipple harden under her touch, a sly grin erupting across her face when she felt his length harden between her thighs. “...you have forgotten,” she accused, her voice losing its passion and adopting a seriousness that Killian had come to learn often meant he was in some sort of trouble.

“What?” Killian laughed nervously, shifting his legs under the covers, a pink hued blush creeping over his cheeks.

“You have forgotten,” Emma narrowed her eyes and stilled her hands on his chest, fingers curling into the luxurious chest hair there.

Kilian watched her pout, sitting astride his painfully hard erection and sighing with an air of drama. “Nonsense,” Killian shook his head, letting his body slip down the bed so that he could feel some friction between them. It was slight, a teasing brush of Emma’s inner thigh, and he held her in place with two strong hands to her bare hips. His fingers danced under the hem of his t-shirt and he smirked when he discovered Emma was wearing no underwear. “You look so good in my shirt,” Killian growled, letting his eyes roam over her torso hungrily.

“Don’t change the subject,” Emma chastised, slapping his chest playfully. “You said we could get up early and go and pick a Christmas tree,” Emma huffed.

“Aye, I did,” Killian agreed, hoping that Emma wasn’t making up something of a ruse to catch him out. “But that was before you...you know,” Killian nodded down between them, jerking his hips upwards so that Emma could feel his early morning tumescence.

“This is my fault?” Emma laughed through her smile, unable to keep up her angry facade any longer. Her body had started to react to his touch on her hips, the heat between her thighs growing hotter and damper.

“You know what you do to me, Swan,” Killian grinned boyishly.

Emma raised an eyebrow and accepted his compliment with a sideways smirk. “I suppose…” she agreed with a half hearted mocking tone.

“Don’t do that,” Killian told her softly, his thumb brushing over the warmth of her thigh.

“Do what?” Emma said shyly.

“Don’t pretend you are worth nothing,” Killian told her firmly, reaching up to clutch at the front of his t-shirt with one hand. He bunched the material between his fingers and pulled her forward gently until they were face to face. “Not when you are worth more to me than anything in the entire world.”

Emma’s breath caught in her throat, Killian’s words simultaneously making her heart swell and tears prick at her eyelids. Christmas was hard for her, he knew that. She had never had much of a home growing up in the foster system, often running away from any family who showed her affection because she was suspicious of their intentions. She had lived on the streets, slept rough and knew what it was like to actually feel worthless as everyone around you sneered and ignored your pleas for the smallest of amenities. Since Emma had met Killian, he had spent every second he could showing her just how much she meant to him, and she loved him for it.

“I love you,” Emma breathed, her lips so close to his that she felt her own breath fog against his face.

Killian’s lips slid into a quick smile and his tongue darted out to moisten his lips. “I love you too, Swan,” he whispered, pulling on the shirt until their lips finally touched.

Emma relaxed, letting her body press into his as she kissed him through her smile. It started out chaste, their lips pressing together with a slight twist of their heads and a satisfied groan coming from their throats. Emma rested her elbows beside his head, carding her fingers through his hair, holding his face to hers with a gentle grip on his ruffled locks. She arched her back, pressing the swell of her breasts to his chest and grinning wider when she felt him twitch between her legs.

Killian’s hands trailed down the side of her body, brushing over the super soft cotton of his shirt and around the curve of her breasts. He felt her nipples harden through the fabric, pressing into the hardness of his chest, the hair there tingling with anticipation. Killian’s hands found her knees and he dragged the back of his fingers up the backside of her thigh, laughing with her when Emma began to giggle into his mouth.

“Stop it!” She cooed, breaking their kiss for just a second, not even opening her eyes to chastise him as she rolled her forehead against his.

“Stop what?” Killian teased, turning his hands over and replacing his tickling sensation with his fingertips. He danced them over the soft skin of her behind, following the curve of her ass up and down, pushing the hem of his shirt up her back.

Emma’s nimble fingers found Killian’s jawline and she gently curled her fingers around his ear, tugging on the elf like cartilage half heartedly. Killian responded with another sweep of his hands, pushing the shirt further up her body and then scratching his fingernails down her spine. A passionate gasp escaped Emma’s throat and she panted hard against his mouth, grinding down on the hardness that poked at the apex of her naked thighs.

“Oh, don’t stop,” Emma whimpered, tilting her head back and letting Killian plant his soft kisses down the underside of her jaw.

“Which is it, love?” Killian smirked against her skin, cradling her head with one hand and nipping at the quickened pulse under her skin. “Stop,” he kissed her again, open mouthed with a little pressure to her skin that made her skin flush hot, wrapping his arms around her body as he sat up and held her to him. Emma gasped, grabbing onto his shoulders fruitlessly. She knew he wouldn’t let her fall and when her eyes fluttered open to meet his darkened gaze once more, she swallowed hard. Killian slid his hands down her body, never taking his eyes from hers for a second, finally stopping them on her behind and pulling her hips into his roughly. “Or don’t stop,” he growled.

Emma let her hand slide onto his chest, threading her fingers through the crinkle of chest hair that she found so delicious. She was turned on, there was no denying it, and Killian quite clearly was, but she knew what he was doing. She knew his ways almost as well as he knew them, so she narrowed her eyes at him and rolled her bottom lip between her teeth.

“What?” Killian cocked his head to one side, letting one eyebrow jump up on his face and he glared at her with a mixture of confusion and frustration.

“I know what you are doing,” Emma accused, unable to stop her hands from skimming over his torso, outlining the planes of his ribcage with her fingernails.

“Yeah?” Killian gave her a open mouthed grin, his perfect smile biting down on the tip of his tongue. “And what am I doing, Swan?”

Emma shuffled herself a little, knowing exactly what it would do to him. She felt him tense, the throb of his erection pressing into her inner thigh as she brushed against the sensitive tip of him. His adam's apple bobbed in his throat and Emma watched it with a predatory stare. “You are trying to distract me so that you can stay in bed longer,” she said matter of factly, shifting her weight again.

“You got me.” Killian gritted his teeth and felt the tip of his member begin to ooze under her teasing, his body reacting to her instantly like an obedient dog to its master. “Is it working?” He choked out, digging his fingertips into the jut of her hip bone so that she would stop.

Emma moved again, sliding backward on his lap and the immediately forward. Her sodden folds wrapped themselves around the girth of his hardness, slicking her juices along his length, and Killian’s eyes rolled back in his head. Emma leaned forward until her lips were millimeters from his ear and felt him shudder as she slid over his painfully firm erection again when she changed the angle of her hips. “What do you think?” She purred darkly, flattening her hands against his chest and pushing hard.

Killian flopped back into the pillows once more with a chuckle but his throaty mirth was soon gobbled up by Emma’s mouth on his, her kiss more hurried and urgent this time as she swiped her tongue over the outline of his bottom lip and begged his tongue to meet hers. Killian complied, lifting his head from the pillow as he drove his tongue into her mouth, teeth clashing and raw passion erupting between them in a frenzy. His hands found the hem of her shirt and he yanked it upwards, the teasing and tenderness between them dissipating instantly as he fought it over her head and tossed it to the floor.

“I will take you to buy a tree later…” Killian gasped between kisses.

“Shut up, Jones,” Emma rasped, her hands finding his hair and bunching his dark locks between her fingers as she tugged on it.

“I promise…” Killian panted, the pleasurable pain in his scalp shimmering all over his body when Emma pulled harder on his hair, tugging his face away from hers and looking down at him with a breathless, blackened stare.

“Jones!” Emma barked and the way her voice echoed around their room, bouncing off of every wall and returning to his ears set Killian’s soul ablaze. Her tone was firm, sending him into a panic that he rather enjoyed. It was seductive, authoritative, commanding and quite possibly the sexiest thing she had ever said to him.

“Say that again,” he matched the timbre in her voice with his own commanding growl.

Emma’s lips curled into that irresistible smile he loved so much, her nipples becoming even harder against his chest when she realised how aroused he had become from her simply taking charge. “You like the way I say your name?” Emma teased, loosening her grip on his hair and smoothing it away from his forehead lovingly.

“Aye…” Killian whimpered, putty in her hands.

“You want me to tell you what to do too?” Killian nodded weakly, his saucer like eyes begging for her every command. “Like a mistress?” Emma purred, clawing her fingernails down the bump of his ribcage and curling her lithe fingers around his length as she reached down between them. Killian exhaled hard, his hips rutting into her hand, desperate to feel the friction of the skin moving over his length.

“Aye…” he breathed, his voice barely audible. They had never played this game before and it was the most erotic thing he had ever experienced.

Emma let go of his erection and slapped him across the face. It was light and playful, not hard enough to sting but enough to shock him into a state of seriousness that made him break out in a sultry smirk and a deep, feral growl to escape his throat. Emma winked at him flirtatiously when she knew he was enjoying himself, lifting her hips so she was hovering over his rock hardness, the heat of her core scorching his skin.

Her hand found his face, stroking his cheek and sliding down his features until her fingers spread around his jaw, grabbing his face and making him look at her. “Aye, what?”

Killian’s lips twitched into a nervously excited smile and he ran his tongue over the ridge of his teeth. His heart was taking off in his chest, threatening to burst right from his sternum, and Emma was barely even touching him. “Aye, mistress,” he panted quickly, almost pathetically.

Emma released her grip on his jaw and patted his cheek. “Good boy,” she purred provocatively and snaked her hand back down between them once more. When she wrapped her hand around him once more, Killian gasped and slammed his head back into the pillows. He thought he might come then and there from her torture, but through a clenched jaw he simply melted into the mattress and let all sorts of groans escape his throat.

“Do you want to know what good boys get?” Emma shook him from his whitened reverie with her voice as she continued to pump his length slowly at first and then quicker, harder, stopping just as his body began to stiffen beneath her.

“Wha...what, mistress?” Killian stuttered, fighting off the urge to spill his seed over his own stomach.

Emma leaned forward even more until her chest was crushed flat to his, her hips lifting slightly above where her hand was stroking Killian’s erection. She couldn’t resist pulling his earlobe between her teeth, soothing the reddening flesh with her tongue and kisses immediately afterwards. At the same time as she assaulted his gorgeously elfish ears, Emma positioning him at her entrance, letting her hips rock back and taking the tip of him inside of her molten core.

Killian grunted, his entire body stiffening beneath her and if Emma didn’t know better, she would swear she saw tiny beads of sweat forming on his browline from fighting off his orgasm. He gulped hard, his mouth dry from his heavy breathing. “Fuck...what do they get, mistress?” Killian repeated his desperate question, not sure how long he would be able to stay his rapture.

Emma smirked. “They get to fuck their mistress,” Emma whispered into his ear, sinking lower onto him.

“Oh, gods...f...f…fuck,” Killian gasped, the heat enveloping him instantly and the ridge of her muscles pulling him deeper.

“Are you a good boy, Jones?” Emma asked coyly. “Do you want to be my good boy?”

“Oh fuck yes, mistress,” Killian begged with a hasty nod.

Emma moved her hand that had previously been restricting the amount of him she could fit inside of her, and slammed down onto his hardness in one swift move. She stilled instantly and Killian’s back arched from the mattress, his hands grabbing onto the wooden headboard above his head. Emma waited for what felt like forever, his eyes pinched closed so tightly that she could only see white around the wrinkled skin there, until eventually he relaxed a little and exhaled slowly as he opened his eyes again.

“Are you okay?” Emma broke her character for a second, cupping his face in her hands and her eyes flitting over his features with concern. This was a new level of arousal for Killian and for a second, she thought she might have broken him. He swallowed hard again and nodded with a weak smile.

“I’m good. I just need a minute,” he puffed.

“Did I make you…?” Emma felt Killian pulse inside of her and clenched her muscles around his hypersensitive length.

“No, not yet,” Killian shook his head, his breathing quick and short from the exertion of his heart. “I’m just a tad too excited,” he laughed.

Emma grinned, pressing her lips to his and rolling them over. They stayed intimately joined, Killian’s weight pressing down on her as she widened her legs to accommodate him between them. This time Killian threaded his fingers through her hair, smoothing his thumb pad over the apple of her cheek as he teased her tongue with his, delighting in the illicit whimpers that erupted from deep in her mouth. Emma hooked her arms under his and her hips opened up even more when Killian nudged her thighs apart with his knee, gently starting to move inside of her.

“Okay?” Emma asked softly, tracing the curve of his ear with a single digit until he opened his eyes once more. They gazes locked, blue clashing with green and both darkened by desire.

“Aye,” Killian smiled sweetly, the sound of his own blood pounding in his ears.

“Good,” Emma said sternly, smoothing her hands down Killian body, over the soft, fluffy hair of his behind and pulling him hard, making sure he was seated within her as deep as he could possibly go. “Now, fuck your mistress.”

  
Emma couldn’t wipe the smile off her face. There was a time, not that far in the past, when she was angry about Killian not rising from their bed and taking her to pick a Christmas tree. She had dreamt about the chill in the air, the smell of pine and freshly cut wood, the sweetness of sap and the laughter of families as they chose their oversized Christmas decorations. It was something she had never experienced until now, and the thought had her all giddy with excitement. But now? Something else had her stomach in knots.

As it turned out, staying in bed wasn’t such a bad idea. They had played their little game, twice, and then once more in the shower before scuttling back to the bedroom, warmed from the spray of scalding water and steam and basking in their post coitus afterglow. They had no need to get dressed, simply drying each other off with the soft, fluffy towels and diving back under the covers that smelled of sex and love.

“Thank you,” Emma smiled softly, her voice sweet and full of meaning as she rested her head on Killian’s chest. His arm was wrapped around her, his fingers splayed out over the curve of her spine and his thumb lightly brushing the swell of her buttock.

“For what?” He gave her a quizzical look, his wayward eyebrow jumping on his face like it so often did.

“For just being you,” Emma toyed with the patch of chest hair in front of her nose, stroking the deceivingly soft hair between her thumb and forefinger. “For loving me.”

“Well, I honestly have no choice,” Killian grinned, covering her hand with his own and sliding them both over his heart. He turned his head slightly and waited for her to look up at him. “You hold my heart, Emma. You always have and you always will.” Killian leaned forward and pressed his lips to her hairline, pulling her body into his at the same time. “You are my family,” he mumbled into the soft, golden warmth of her hair as he rested his cheek on the top of her head.

Emma felt a wash of overpowering love cover her entire body. She had very little experience in the way of family. She knew what one was, but she had always doubted that she would find one of her own. Foster families had tried, making her feel welcome like an awkwardly underage tenant, but it had never felt right. She had never felt safe. Until now.

“How come you have never really talked about your family?” Emma pressed, slipping her hand from under Killian’s and lacing their fingers together.

“I have,” Killian frowned. “You know of Liam,” he said and shifted his body so that he was laying next to her, head flat on the plump, cotton covered pillow and he was facing her.

Emma rolled her eyes and Kilian smirked, his lips twitching to try and hide his enjoyment at seeing one of her more endearing quirks. “You know what I mean,” Emma snuggled further into the duvet until it was covering her shoulders and she was eye level with him.

“Well, apart from my brother,” Killian reached up and brushed a strand of Emma’s freshly washed hair away from her brow, tucking it behind her ear and letting the silk like texture of it flow over his sensitive fingertips. “They were all gone when I was very young. I don’t remember them much,” he said sadly, dropping his gaze.

Emma lifted her hand and placed her flat palm to his cheek, his faintly red scruff tickling her skin. Killian had told her only snippets of his past and each time he had done so with a sadness that made her heart wrench. His parents, Brennan and Alice, had been killed in a car accident on their way home from their anniversary dinner, their two sons Killian and the older Liam being left in the charge of their grandfather.

The old man was a farmer and had done his very best to raise two fine boys, both of then enlisting in the Royal Navy after they had grown into even finer men. Liam was the biggest, strongest and more logical of the two boys, his floppy curled hair and baby blue eyes capturing the hearts of everyone he met. He had risen to the rank of Captain, eager to make his grandfather proud, and so he did. When he was unfairly ripped from the world during a skirmish, his grandfather was crushed and died shortly after. Killian had then defaulted his military career and moved as far away from everything that reminded him of his family as he possibly could.

“What about your grandfather?” Emma prodded gently. She knew Killian had nothing but love for the man and often spoke of him with such fondness.

“Ah…” Killian chuckled, skimming his hand over her shoulder. “Sorley Jones.”

“Sorely?” Emma laughed.

“Aye, Sorely,” Killian grinned. “It’s the Irish form of Samuel,” Killian said proudly, a small reminiscent smile plastered on his face.

“What was he like?” Emma smiled, eagerly awaiting his words, her eyes flitting over his features as he lay opposite.

Killian’s bottom lip pursed and he shrugged. “He was old fashioned and strict, from what I remember,” he began, his lips twitching into tiny smiles as he was assaulted with memories. “He was also handsome. I remember him being like a film actor or something.”

“That must be where you get it from,” Emma shuffled herself closer to him and nudged her knee between his legs.

“Quite,” Killian agreed modestly.

“Was he Irish?” Emma asked, her fingers lightly scratching his chest hair once more.

“Aye,” Killian declared proudly. “The Jones’ are very, very Irish,” he chuckled. “Liam and I grew up in England because our parents moved there for work, and our grandfather relocated to be with us when they died, but we are all Irish,” he grinned with a wink.

“Is that why everyone has an Irish name?” Emma teased. “Despite your heavenly British accent.”

“Are you mocking my heritage, Swan?” Killian narrowed his gaze, hand finding her hip once more.

“Absolutely not,” she smirked, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

“I will have you know Ireland is rich with history and heritage that I am very proud to be a part of,” Killian sighed heavily, rolling his eyes. “But, if you want to mock, I suppose I’ll just save my Gaelic tongue for another lass.”

Emma gasped, pulling back and lifting her head from her pillow in surprise. “You can speak Irish?” She squeaked, sitting upright and clutching the covers to her chest before settling back against the headboard.

“Aye,” Killian shrugged with a grin. “My grandfather taught me.”

“Oh my god,” Emma clapped excitedly, her cheeks flushing with the prickle of heat and her skin buzzing to life. “Say something,” she beamed, her eyes widening and her fingers twitching.

Killian laughed and ran his tongue over the inside of his cheek. “Oh, you don’t want to hear me speak an ancient tongue,” he huffed as he rolled over and propped himself up on his elbows.

“Are you kidding?” Emma screeched, scandalized by his words. “I can’t think of anything that would turn me on more right now.”

Killian raised his eyebrow again. That damn thing had a mind of its own, and he swore Emma’s entire body was rigid from tensing in anticipation. “I warn you,” he cleared his throat and pushed himself up into a sitting position next to her. “I’m a little rusty,” he coughed again, pulling the covers up to his waist and taking a deep breath.

Emma watched his face twist and turn with thought, wondering what to say to her no doubt. His lips jerked into a sly grin a few times and he laughed to himself, either psyching himself up or thinking better of what he was going to say. “Keep it clean, Jones,” Emma warned, reading his mind.

“Alright,” Killian conceded. “Here goes.” Killian cleared his throat one more time, changing his features as he looked up at her, reaching out to cup her cheek in his palm and run his thumb over the outline of her lips. “ _A dhéanann tú mo chroí ag luí mar na taoidí faoi sholas na gealaí, mo ghrá duit an solas i dorchadas na farraige is doimhne_ ,” Killian breathed, watching the light spark behind Emma’s eyes and her breath catch in her throat.

There as a pause between them where Emma didn’t know what to say. She was caught between wanting him to say more and between wanting him between her legs to soothe the ache that had developed there. Killian gave her a boyish smile and stared deep into the green of her eyes as the hue of them changed to a darker shade of emerald. His other hand came up to cup her face, mirroring his other and holding her face in his hands.

“ _Tá tú níos áille ná an lae an lae thar an aigéan stillestáin, is é an tsíocháin agus an tsíocháin atá ag cur gach rud timpeall air mar mo ghrá duit gach lá_ ,” He whispered as he leaned forward, tilting her head backwards and ghosting his lips over hers.

Emma all but melted into his touch, her body seizing from his words. The Irish language wasn’t particularly pretty by any means. It was harsh, guttural and spoken from way back in the throat, but the way Killian made it sound and the way he was boring into her soul with the passion in his eyes had her paralyzed. Killian’s thumbs brushed over her cheeks, coaxing her back to him with a soft smile.

“Alright, love?” he breathed when her eyes fluttered open once more.

“I’m...that was...” Emma gulped hard, her body finally listening to the instructions from her brain. “What did you say?” She asked softly, her hands finding the bulge of his biceps and holding on like she might fall if she let go.

Killian blushed, hard, the rosy red tint creeping across his cheeks faster than the blood rushing to his ears. “Lovey stuff,” he winked, letting his hands slip to her neck when he was sure she would be able to hold her head up by herself once more.

“Like what, exactly?” Emma prodded with a grin. “I want to know.”

“Alright,” Killian licked his lips and rolled the bottom one between his teeth. “The first part was, ‘You make my heart swell like the tides under the glow of moonlight, my love for you the light in the darkness of the deepest ocean’.”

Emma shrugged. “Naturally,” she teased. “And the second?”

“That was, ‘You are more beautiful than the dawn of the day over the stillest ocean, its silence and peace enveloping everything around it like my love for you each day’.”

Emma swallowed another lump down her throat. “Wordy bunch, you Irish, huh?” She laughed nervously.

“We try,” Killian smiled.

“Can you…Can you talk dirty?” Emma arched a single eyebrow on her face and met his stare with a sultry grin.

“Oh, you’d like that?” Killian bit his bottom lip and eased Emma back down into her prone position. She nodded innocently and let him move to between her legs, the chill of the room creeping into the space between them when Killian loomed over her. His eyes roamed down her body, a small growl rumbling from his throat as he bit down harder on his lip.

“Talk Irish to me,” Emma whispered seductively, scratching her fingernails down his chest and letting her hand jump from his body to hers where she slipped her finger between her folds. Killian watched her hand with a gasp, instantly inundated with the scent of her arousal as she parted her legs even more to accommodate her hand. Emma grinned wickedly, watching him struggle with his composure. “If you think you can,” she challenged, her words breathy and almost a whimper as she slicked her juices over her clit.

“ _Is breá liom an boladh milis milis a d'éirigh leat agus cuireann sé orm ar a fhios agam go ndéanfaidh mé sin duit,[1]_ ” Killian purred, dipping his head to kiss Emma on the cheek, his lips quickly following the line of her jaw and down the slender stem of her neck.

“Oh shit,” Emma said on a breath, her skin igniting itself under his assault. Killian shuffled down the bed, his own arousal evident as it solidified and bobbed against his stomach, his lips tasting every inch of Emma’s body they could reach. She smelt like their shower gel, the natural sweetness of cherry and coconut filling his nostrils as he inhaled her between kisses.

Killian ignored her aching breasts on purpose, dragging his tongue down the valley between them and steadying her hips with two strong hands, holding her firmly in place as he dipped his tongue into her navel. He grinned when he heard Emma moan but he wasn’t sure if it was his doing or the fact she had slipped a finger inside of herself, arching her back against his face as she rode her digit.

Killian slid lower, trailing his hands down the side of her thighs, his heart taking off even more in his chest when he came face to face with Emma masturbating for him. Because of him. Her heady fragrance assaulted his senses and his mouth began to water, his entire body reacting to her like a dog to a steak. He watched her bite her bottom lip with a coy smile when he spread her thighs even wider, two warmed palms pushing gently against the soft skin of her inner thighs and exposing her to him fully. He grabbed her hand and Emma frowned, lifting her head off of the pillows and looking down at him confused.

“ _Ba mhaith liom blas a thabhairt duit,[2]_ ” Killian growled, watching her arousal coat her fingers and glisten in the light. Emma froze, not sure what he was saying exactly, but relaxed with a whine when Killian closed his mouth around her fingers and sucked, never breaking eye contact. He hummed contently, massaging her fingers with his tongue, an indication of his oral talents that made her shudder. “ _Dé, blasann tú dochreidte.[3]_ ”

“Oh my god, Killian…” Emma whined, slamming her head back down onto the pillow beneath her. She let out a sigh, mostly frustration from his slow torture of her body. “Just…” Emma grunted when he kissed each of her inner thighs, ignoring the area she wanted his lips the most. “Just...taste me already!”

Killian grinned, enjoying the way she was helpless to him. “ _Mar is mian leat,[4]_ ” he said smoothly, closing his lips around her swollen nub and sucking gently on the bundle of nerves.

Emma gasped, her entire body stiffening under his mouth as his tongue drew circles around the outside of her entrance, lapping at the treasure there. Killian Jones wasn’t just a wonder of language, he was a marvel at many things, the king of cunnilingus and right now he was worshipping Emma in exactly the right way.

“Oh...yes, right there…” Emma panted, her hand flying down to clutch a handful of Killian’s hair in her grasp. Killian increased his attentions, tongue flicking over Emma’s clitoris and hands holding her legs apart when they threatening to clamp his head in place. She was close, he could always tell, the quiver of her thighs beside his ears and the spasm of her body giving her away. “Killian...I’m going to come…”

“ _Teacht domsa, Emma,[5]_ ” Killian whispered, curling two fingers inside of her and stroking the ribbed edge of her g-spot the way he knew she liked.

“Fuck…” Emma squeaked, her climax reaching her in a flash of stars and a wave of invisible fire that scorched her entire body. Killian let go of her legs and Emma’s powerful thighs clamped around his head, holding him in place as he relentlessly sucked on her clit and stroked her, slowing his assault as she relaxed from her crippling orgasm.

Emma was still reeling from her first release when Killian surged upwards, hastily wiping his scruffy chin with one hand and towering over her in a flash. Emma instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, heels digging into the base of his spine and hands clutching at the skin of his back when, in one swift, well orchestrated move, Kilian buried himself inside of her.  
The sensation of being full overwhelmed her and Emma buried her face in the crook of Killian’s shoulder. He had stilled, not moving but instead content to feel the spasm of her inner muscles around his length, desperately trying to pull him deeper. A small sheen of sweat coated both their bodies from their raw elation, the simple act of coming together such a trigger for them that they both reacted in the same way.

Killian shifted his weight and Emma groaned, her already hypersensitive core pulsing once more as he dragged his length out of her and then slid back in. Her nectar coated his erection on each thrust and when he angled his hips just so, Emma cried out and he knew he was hitting all the right spots.

“God...Killian…” Emma clawed at the skin on the back of his neck, her toes curling.

“ _Is breá liom an bealach a chaitheann tú mo ainm nuair a bhíonn muid ag tá gnéas fiáin agat_ , _[6]_ ” Killian murmered into her ear, his breath hot and humid and making her hair stand on end.

“Yes, oh...god, right there....”

“ _Is é seo an méid is mian leat? Tá mé taobh istigh de do ghnéas fiáin, go dtí nach féidir leat do chuid géaga a rialú agus iarr orm do chuid focal comhleanúnach deiridh a stopadh,[7]_ ” His words were incoherent, and Emma had no idea what he was saying, but she recognized the tone of his voice and the seductive droll of his question. His hips pistoned into her faster, huge hands clutching at the soft, round swell of her behind and lifting her from the bed so that he could dive deeper into her on each thrust.

“God, yes! Fuck, yes!” She screeched, her second orgasm creeping up on her when from out of nowhere and making her shake in Killian’s arms. He held her close, feeling the thumping of blood that had rushed to her cervix, pulsating around him and rending her absolutely helpless in his hold. Killian’s own release was quick to follow, the noises Emma made as she came his tipping point and he spilled his seed into her almost instantly.

Killian lifted his head first, pressing his lips to the sweaty skin of Emma’s shoulder as he slipped his hands from under her behind and let her rest back onto the mattress. Breathless and flushed, he swiped his hand over her brow,reveling in the glow of her skin that he had created. Emma’s eyes fluttered open and she let her legs fall from his waist, heavy and tired from the spasm of muscles that had racked her whole body.

“How was that, love?” Killian grinned, panting hard and slipping out of her with a welcomed wince. His orgasm was always so intense with Emma, sometimes he felt it for hours afterwards.

Emma had no words, instead blowing out a exaggerated breath and silencing his laughter with a hungry kiss. She grabbed the sides of his face and encouraged his tongue into her mouth, slow and languidly stroking her own. Killian tasted faintly of coffee and their spearmint toothpaste and he groaned into her mouth appeased.

“That was amazing,” Emma told him when they broke the kiss, her fingers tracing the contours of his face and committing them to memory.

“I have one more,” Killian smiled, slipping from the bed with a grunt and skipping across the bedroom towards his wardrobe. Emma watched him with a frown when he disappeared into the walk in, the rattle of wooden coat hangers and a small curse the only sound she could hear.

“In the wardrobe?” emma called out, sitting up in the bed and ignoring the fading throb in her sex.

Killian emerged as naked as when he had gone in and Emma narrowed her eyes with a sideways smile. “ _Is breá liom tú,[8]_ ” he said firmly, hands behind his back as he stalked towards her unashamedly.

“Okay…” Emma said slowly.

“ _Ba mhaith liom grá leat gach lá ar feadh an chuid eile dár saol_ , _[9]_ ” Killian breathed, his neck flushing hot with heat and a lump forming in his throat.

“That’s two,” Emma teased but her smile slipped from her face when Killian reached the edge of the bed, steadying himself with one hand on the nightstand as he drop down on one knee.

“ _Marry dom, Emma Swan,[10]_ ” he rasped, his voice breaking from her nerves as he produced what was hidden behind his back. Killian opened the small, blue velvet hinged box with a snap and held it out towards her on trembling hands.

Emma stopped breathing, the colour draining from her face as she looked up to him speechless and then back down to the ring in his hand. It was white gold, a simple band with an ornate ruby red stone cut perfectly and set between two crafted white gold hooks. Emma clutched the duvet covering her chest and her breathing became shallow.

“ _Marry dom, Emma Swan,_ ” Killian repeated nervously and she looked back up to him in shock. “Say something, love,” he pleaded awkwardly, suddenly petrified that Emma’s flight response had finally outweighed her fight.

“You don’t have to be a genius to work out what you have just said,” She whispered, her voice barely audible.

“Emma…” Killian began but she cut him off quickly.

“Yes,” she said simply, firmly and triumphantly, a wide grin erupting across her face.

“Yes?” Killian jumped to his feet.

“Yes!” Emma screamed, falling back onto the bed as he tackled her back into the covers and began kissing her face. Emma clutched him to her, giggling as he whispered promise after promise against her eyelids, her cheeks, her lips and her ears. “On one condition…” she said suddenly and Killian froze, pulling his face back to look down at her.

“Anything,” he smirked.

Emma reached beside them and pulled the ring from the box, slipping it onto her finger and admiring how perfectly it fitted around the delicate digit. “You talk Irish to me more often,” she winked and bit her bottom lip.

Killian growled possessively and took her ringed hand in his, pulling it to his lips where he brushed his lips over her knuckles. “ _Mar is mian leat.[11]_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> With special thanks to my very good friend, who is in no way associated with any sort of fandom but just so happens to be Irish and speak Gaelic. I really appreciate his help, even if i did nearly choke him to death of his coffee with some of the stuff i wanted translating. Fun fact: Gaelic is so old there is no word for "fuck" or "fucking" so we had the closest thing to it, which is "maxing wild sex" ROFL
> 
> So Killian says:
> 
> 1 - I love the sweet, honey scent of your arousal and it turns me on knowing I do that to you.  
> 2 - I want to taste you.  
> 3 - Gods, you taste incredible.  
> 4 - As you wish.  
> 5 - Come for me, Emma.  
> 6 - I love the way you scream my name when we fuck.  
> 7 - Is this what you want? Me buried deep inside of you, fucking you, until you can't control your limbs anymore and beg me to stop with your last coherent words.  
> 8 - I love you.  
> 9 - I want to love you every day for the rest of our lives.  
> 10 - Marry me, Emma Swan.  
> 11 - As you wish.


End file.
